Love Game
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Andai Severus Snape dan Hermione Granger tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya.Andai Severus Snape adalah seorang gigolo dan Hermione Granger adalah seorang gadis polos korban kebejatan seorang pria.Apa yang terjadi jika keduanya disatukan dalam suatu malam?


b Judul : Love Game

Genre : AU dan Roman-Drama = keluar dari kebiasaan saya yang doyan action-horror

Rating : M = semoga. Lagi-lagi, kebiasaan rating T or PG-13.

A/N : Berawal dari mimpi gila nan indah saya bersama seorang om-om misterius, dan mendadak saja saya dipaksa bikin FFnya ama si Nath n Ambu pas curhat di twitter. Huhuhuks… Yasud. Di sini, bayangkan saja kalau Severus Snape dan Hermione Granger tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Bayangkan saja keduanya adalah orang yang hidup di dua sisi yang benar-benar berbeda, sisi yang suci dan busuk. Di sini, dalam imajinasi liar saya, Severus Snape adalah seorang gigolo (iyeh, gigolo beneran, mamen) dan Hermione Granger adalah seorang gadis polos korban kebejatan seorang pria. Keduanya disatukan dalam satu tujuan, sebuah misi balas dendam atas cinta yang menyesatkan, cinta yang malah jauh membenamkan dua orang insan ini. = prolog ala Incer Investigasi neh ==a

Warning : Apa yang perlu diwarning? Yang jelas mah, kudu 17 ke atas dulu biar bisa baca ini. Saya tidak mau disalahkan kalo sampe ada anak kecil yang masa depannya suram gara-gara baca beginian. OOC? Jelas. Bisa jadi OOC kronis malahan. Terakhir, adegan-adegan yang ada di FF ini bukan untuk ditiru (kecuali udah merit secara sah), apalagi buat disaksikan secara langsung on the spot, misalnya di kamar penganten baru tetangga anda. *halah* /b

"Bajingan kau, Ron!" geram Hermione. Raut wajahnya memerah, dengan gurat amarah yang kentara, dan bibir yang gemetar. "Dan kau juga, Lavender!"

Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah meluncurkan kutukan Avada Kevadra kepada dua sosok yang tadinya sedang asyik bergumul di atas ranjang, melakukan sesuatu yang teramat menjijikkan untuk dijabarkan. Yeah, dia punya alasan yang sangat kuat untuk melakukan kutukan-tak-termaafkan itu. Dia sangat-sangat murka dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Ron yang tadinya sedang memeluk erat tubuh sintal Lavender, kini buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat ke sisi lain ranjang, seraya menutupi bagian vitalnya dengan bantal. Tampangnya pucat pasi. Nyalinya pasti sudah menyusut sampai seukuran debu melihat kemurkaan tunangannya. Lavender Brown bahkan tidak sempat menutupi keranuman tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspose jelas saat Hermione mendobrak pintu kamar, dan gadis itu malah melupakan fakta memalukan ini meski sekarang Hermione memandanginya dengan sorot nyalang menakutkan.

"A—aku…" Hermione merasa nafasnya begitu sesak sampai susah berkata-kata. Dadanya dipenuhi dengan amarah meletup-letup, siap menyemburkan lahar ke seisi ruangan. Sementara kepalanya terasa sangat berat bagai dibebani setumpuk batu karang. Rasa sakit di hatinya ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu sakit. Seakan tertikam pisau belati berlumur garam berulang kali. Rasa sakit yang bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Hermione… Tunggu…" panggil Ron kelu.

Namun Hermione sudah berbalik pergi. Suara langkahnya berat menghentak-hentak, seakan ingin meruntuhkan langit-langit kamar dan menimbun kedua pendosa cinta itu bersamanya.

center *** /center

Sampai saat ini pun Hermione masih sering tertegun dan melamun. Tak peduli betapa pun menyedihkannya ia sekarang. Juga tak peduli akan semua perhatian yang berusaha disampaikan semua orang kepadanya. Ia tak peduli, simpel saja. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah satu pertanyaan besar. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?

Dunia sudah berubah kejam kepadaku, pikirnya. Betapa tidak? Untuk beberapa hari yang lalu, tampaknya dunia sedang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia punya masa depan yang begitu cerah, karirnya di kementerian mulai bersinar, dan ia pun siap menempuh hidup baru bersama Ron dalam sebuah ikatan perkawinan. Pendeknya, kini ia terbanting begitu keras dari langit, jatuh ke dalam sebuah palung tak berdasar dan gelap tak bercahaya. Perselingkuhan Ron telah menghancurkan segala-galanya...

Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? batin Hermione teriris. Setelah semua cinta dan pengorbanan yang kuberikan pada pria itu. Setelah kesetiaan dan penantianku selama ini. Hermione mulai menghitung momen-momen yang dilaluinya bersama Ron. Tak ada yang salah di sana, sepertinya. Sejauh ini tak ada yang bisa dijadikan alasan kenapa Ron harus berselingkuh darinya.

Mu—mungkin… Mungkin ini karena Ron masih belum bisa melupakan Lavender, pikir Hermione pilu. Tanpa ia sadari, selama ini Ron kerap kali keceplosan soal Lavender, betapa ia masih sangat mengingat hal-hal apa yang bisa dikerjakan Lavender dengan baik alih-alih Hermione. Sayangnya, telinga Hermione begitu sombong untuk menanggapinya sebagai sebuah alarm bahaya. Ia terlalu percaya diri, menganggap Ron tak akan mungkin meninggalkannya hanya demi Lavender, seorang gadis yang semula ia anggap bukan apa-apa jika dibanding dengannya.

Akan tetapi, Lavender Brown adalah gadis pertama yang dipacari Ron. Lavender adalah kekasih pertama Ron. Banyak orang bilang cinta pertama akan susah sekali untuk dilupakan. Yang pertama adalah yang paling berkesan. Seseorang yang memulai perjalanan cintamu di awal cerita. Seseorang yang membuka segala keindahan yang ditawarkan cinta ke duniamu yang tadinya belum mengenal apa arti cinta. Kekasih pertama adalah orang yang pertama menciummu lembut dan membisikkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'aku ingin bersamamu selamanya', sesuatu yang ingin sekali kau percaya akan terwujud sampai akhir zaman. Begitulah yang seharusnya dipahami Hermione tentang pengaruh seorang Lavender terhadap Ron.

Tapi mengapa harus dia lagi? tanya Hermione dengan perih yang membalur dada. Bukankah seharusnya 'yang terakhir adalah pilihan yang terbaik'? Sudah puluhan atau malah jutaan kali Hermione mendengar orang-orang mendengungkan, bahwa cinta pertama bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan cinta sejati, cinta yang akan kau temukan teronggok di akhir perjalanan cintamu yang panjang. Cinta sejati akan mengubah hidupmu secara total, begitulah keyakinan yang tertanam di benak gadis itu. Keyakinan yang ia kira benar adanya. Ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Ron memang sudah mengubah total hidupnya kini, menjadi berantakan.

Malam ini, untuk sekian kalinya Hermione meneteskan airmatanya begitu saja. Ia sudah lelah menangis, tentu. Namun airmata itu tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Seolah kedua mata coklatnya kini beralih fungsi menjadi sumber mata air baru. Betapa pun keras usahanya menahan tangis, air matanya tetap mengalir, membasahi wajahnya yang kini pucat tak bersinar lagi.

Mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan kehilangan nafsu makan, hidup Hermione pun terbatasi tembok-tembok nan dingin. Ia mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, menjadikan tempat tidurnya sebagai tempat untuk mengadu, sekaligus tempat menampung semua kucuran airmatanya yang susah dibendung.

Tak punya sarana penghiburan, Hermione mulai dengan mempertanyakan apa kelebihan Lavender dibanding dirinya. Lavender hanya gadis yang bodoh, konyol, dan over-reaksi. Begitulah seterusnya sampai Hermione lelah mencari di mana saja hal tentang Lavender yang membuatnya terlihat lebih unggul. Namun alih-alih terhibur, Hermione justru semakin merana. Karena betapa pun buruknya Lavender dibanding dirinya, tetap saja Ron memilih untuk lari ke pelukannya. Semakin Hermione menyadarinya, semakin ia merasakan ketidakadilan telah tepat memilihnya sebagai sasaran.

center *** /center

Severus Snape, nama pria itu, biasa dipanggil untuk menemani wanita-wanita sosialita yang butuh kehangatannya. Karena itu jangan tanyakan berapa tarifnya. Tarif Severus selangit. Persisnya, hanya dia yang bisa menentukan. Yang perlu diketahui oleh para konsumen hanyalah seperti apa cara Severus dalam memuaskan mereka. Wanita-wanita itu kaya dan kesepian, kata Severus yang dalam hati kecilnya merasa iba. Seharusnya mereka bisa mendapatkan 'sesuatu' itu tanpa harus membayar, kalau saja apa yang mereka inginkan itu mereka peroleh dari pria yang mencintai mereka tulus.

Maka dari itu Severus memainkan peranannya dengan sebaik mungkin, menjadi pria yang diidamkan wanita-wanita itu. Semakin ia dapat membuat kliennya nyaman dan puas, maka semakin tebal kantongnya. Di balik itu semua, ia pun semakin dapat memahami ada lubang besar yang menganga di hati para wanita kesepian ini, lubang yang sama yang juga ada dalam dirinya sejak lama. Lubang hasil karya Lily.

Malam itu lain dari malam-malam biasanya. Kali ini Severus mendapati seorang klien yang berbeda dari kebanyakan kliennya. Jika bisa diandaikan, maka gadis yang menyewa jasanya ini lebih punya kemiripan dengan arca yang berantakan daripada manusia. Gadis itu tampak begitu hancur dari luar dan dalam. Severus bisa segera mengenali pertandanya hanya dari sekilas memandang. Dia sudah menangani ratusan wanita dengan tipe dan problem mereka sendiri, namun ia belum pernah menjumpai yang seperti ini. Gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti pencerminannya dulu saat Lily meninggalkannya demi James, hancur dan hampa.

Reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan gadis itu kepadanya adalah terkejut. Terlihat dari sinar di matanya yang suram, betapa ia tak menyangka pria yang ia sewa jasanya ini ternyata seumuran dengan ayahnya. Well, Severus memperkirakan perbedaan umur mereka yang sekitar dua puluhan. Perbedaan yang tak terlalu masalah sebenarnya, karena pria seumurannya pun masih punya vitalitas yang sama bagusnya dengan pria yang jauh lebih muda, dan para kliennya pun selalu memujinya begitu.

Keterkejutan lain yang mungkin dirasakan gadis itu adalah karena penampilan Severus yang tidak seperti pria panggilan pada umumnya. Jika imej pria panggilan identik dengan badan yang kekar, pakaian ketat yang menonjolkan otot, dan segala sesuatu yang menguatkan kesan pembangkit nafsu mereka, maka Severus menampilkannya secara berbeda. Ia lebih senang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan menyisir rambutnya klimis. Yang terpenting baginya adalah teknik, bukan onderdil.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Severus datar, seraya memandangi seisi kamar hotel bintang lima tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Granger. Hermione Granger," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Severus menyadari betapa kaku dan kikuknya gadis bernama Hermione Granger sekarang. Berduaan di tempat asing dengan pria yang tak kau kenal pasti membuat siapa pun jengah, apalagi jika kau sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dari bahasa tubuh gadis itu, Severus tahu kalau memanggil dirinya adalah suatu pemikiran irrasional Hermione. Gadis itu adalah gadis baik-baik dan terpelajar, berbeda dari klien Severus yang biasanya berasal dari kalangan borjuis.

"Kamar yang bagus," komentar Severus pendek, tetap bertahan untuk berdiri, sementara Hermione sudah duduk di tepi ranjang, meski masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Kudengar kau suka tempat yang mewah," balas Hermione. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Sudah bisa dimulai, kan?"

Severus hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tidak secepat itu, batinnya. Dia bukan pria macam kerbau dicocok hidung begitu. Motivasi utamanya bukan uang atau seks. Maka ia pun bergeming saat Hermione mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu hingga menyisakan gaun tidur yang berpotongan minim.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Hermione saat Severus berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja di kamar itu yang di atasnya diletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas sampanye dan sebotol sampanye terbaik. Dengan tenang, Severus mengambil dua gelas sampanye itu dan berbalik untuk menawari salah satu gelas itu pada Hermione.

"A—aku… Aku tidak menyewamu untuk sekedar minum," ucap Hermione bingung. Ada perintah terselubung di balik kalimatnya ini, dan Severus tahu gadis itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh memerintahnya.

"Dan aku tidak mau disewa untuk memainkan batang pohon pisang di atas ranjang," balas Severus dingin.

Kening Hermione berkerut. Ia tidak terlalu senang dengan sindiran Severus ini. Tapi bibirnya yang dipulas tipis dengan lipstick pink pucat tidak banyak protes. Toh, mungkin Severus benar adanya. Dengan suasana yang kaku dan asing begini, Hermione bisa saja hanya diam tak bergerak saking tegangnya, membiarkan Severus seorang diri menuntaskan jasanya.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Hermione pun menyambut gelas sampanye yang ditawarkan Severus, memandangi isi gelas itu ragu-ragu, sebelum menegaknya perlahan. Detik berikutnya, ekspresi gadis itu menampakkan reaksi seperti orang yang baru pertama kali minum.

"Tenggorokanku seperti terbakar," komentar Hermione, tercekat.

"Itu wajar," kata Severus yang lebih memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang ruangan, menghadap ke arah Hermione. Ia berpikir Hermione akan lebih merasa nyaman jika tidak terlalu berdekatan dengannya dulu.

Sambil melempar pandangan ke tempat lain, Severus mengangkat gelasnya sendiri dan mulai meminumnya. Mula-mula ia mengulum sampanye itu di mulutnya, merasakan betul-betul rasa manis minuman itu, sebelum tetes demi tetes mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai merasa rileks, berkebalikan dengan Hermione yang masih gelisah.

Gadis berambut ikal itu tak tenang dalam posisi duduknya. Sebagian dari hatinya mempertanyakan kenapa ia nekat melakukan hal ini, sementara sebagian lainnya mempertanyakan kenapa Severus tampak tidak terlalu tertarik kepadanya. Severus memang masih asyik dengan gelas sampanyenya, tak terlihat berniat melepaskan jubah hitam tebalnya. Diam-diam Hermione yakin kalau Severus hanya beberapa kali meliriknya sekilas, alih-alih memandanginya penuh nafsu.

Terbuat dari apa pria ini? Hermione membatin. Semula ia berpikir Severus akan langsung 'mengeksekusi'nya, alih-alih membiarkan Hermione duduk bengong di tepi ranjang dengan mengenakan secuil penutup aurat begini. Ron tidak mungkin akan seperti dia, cetus Hermione begitu saja dalam hatinya. Selama ini Hermione tahu betul kalau tunangannya itu menyimpan niat untuk menidurinya jika ia bisa, sesuatu yang didengungkan Ron sebagai ungkapan cintanya pada Hermione.

"Jadi… Kapan kita bisa mulai, tuan Snape?" tuntut Hermione.

"Setelah kau yakin benar akan melakukannya, nona Granger," jawab Severus tenang, masih menolak menatap Hermione.

"A—aku… aku yakin…" kata Hermione dengan nada bergetar.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Hermione menelan ludahnya saat menjawabnya. Tidak. Dia masih ragu. Meski malam ini ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima bersama seorang gigolo terbaik dan termahal di London, ia menyangsikan kenekatannya ini. Tapi ia sudah tak mau tahu. Ron saja bisa melakukannya dengan pelacur itu, Lavender. Kenapa ia tidak?

Hening sejenak. Tak ada tanggapan dari Severus yang kali ini malah asyik menikmati pemandangan kota melalui jendela kamar. Tak lama kemudian pria itu membuka jubahnya dan membuat Hermione terkesiap. Tapi setelah Severus menggantungkan jubahnya, tetap tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyusul Hermione ke ranjang. Hanya kegerahan, rupanya.

Bahkan dia tak terlihat seperti seorang gigolo tanpa jubahnya itu, pikir Hermione semakin keheranan. Di balik jubahnya, ternyata Severus hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berlengan panjang dan lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Senada dengan celananya yang berwarna abu-abu kelam. Kalau ada sesuatu yang menunjukkan kalau dia bukan pria biasa, itu adalah auranya.

Dengan penampilan Severus yang serba gelap begini, Hermione justru merasakan aura misterius dan bijak yang terpancar di sana, aura yang membuat hatinya mulai tertata dan menghangat. Ada kekaguman yang menelusup ke dalam dada Hermione. Apalagi saat Severus berdiri menghadapnya dengan bersandar ke dinding dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. Postur pria itu terlihat begitu keren sekaligus dingin.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Granger?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. Nada suara Severus yang dalam dan mantap ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah halus daripada sebuah permintaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Severus sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Apa?"

Hermione tidak menyangka ia akan ditanyai seperti ini. Lagipula apa urusannya Severus menginterogasinya begini. Kalau ia bertanya apakah Hermione sanggup membayarnya, itu masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia mau tahu tujuan seorang klien menyewanya, kan?

"Gadis sepertimu tidak mungkin begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya bulat-bulat kepada seorang gigolo, kan?" Severus memperjelas pertanyaannya, masih dengan nada datar dan raut tanpa emosi. "Jadi, siapa pria berengsek itu?"

Hermione tersentak. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini bisa membaca pikiran atau memang dia sendiri yang tampak seperti sebuah halaman buku yang terbuka? Namun Severus masih terlihat nyaman di posisinya, bersandar santai di dinding sambil menunggu jawaban Hermione. Sementara Hermione bimbang, hatinya kembali terusik, begitu pula lukanya yang belum pulih.

"Kau masih perawan. Tipe gadis yang menjaga baik-baik dirinya hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Dari bentuk tubuhmu, terlihat kalau kau memang hanya ingin mempersembahkan kehormatanmu untuk satu-satunya pria di dunia yang beruntung," ujar Severus lamat-lamat.

Dari sekilas melihat saja, Severus yakin apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar adanya. Lekuk tubuh gadis di depannya ini begitu segar dan menggiurkan. Pinggulnya, dadanya, buah pantat, dan lain sebagainya, semuanya masih polos dan belum terjamah. Membiarkan tubuh itu tergelar di hadapan pria asing, menawarkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan orang lain terhadapnya, adalah sebuah kerugian besar bagi gadis seperti Hermione, pikir Severus logis. Hanya orang putus asa yang rela melakukan itu semua.

"Mantan tunanganku…" ucap Hermione dengan isak tertahan. "Di—dia mengkhianatiku demi seorang jalang. Aku melihat pemandangan memualkan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ketika mereka bergumul di kamar apartemen yang kami sewa bersama, kamar yang seharusnya menjadi kamar pengantin kami…"

Severus masih bungkam dan diam tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Namun ada sedikit perubahan pada sorot matanya yang tajam. Kali ini sorot mata itu menyiratkan rasa prihatin. Ia tahu perasaan ini. Jauh lebih tahu, malah. Itu karena kepahitan yang dulu ia rasakan lebih dalam dan menyakitkan.

"…sampai saat ini aku tak tahu apa salahku. Maksudku, gadis itu bahkan… bahkan sangat bodoh… Dia bukan apa-apa…" lanjut Hermione yang mulai terisak lirih.

Ya. Severus memang tahu betul perasaan sakit hati ini. Sakit hati yang tak pernah terobati sampai sekarang. Mungkin sudah dua puluh tahun lamanya saat Lily mencampakkannya seperti sampah. Bukan. Ialah yang menyebabkan Lily mencampakkannya. Apapun itu. Saat Lily berpaling ke seorang James Potter dan bahkan menikahinya, Severus benar-benar hancur lebur.

Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Hermione saat ini, ia mempertanyakan kenapa seorang Lily Evans justru meninggalkannya demi James Potter, si begundal menyedihkan itu. Kenyataan perih yang menyayat-nyayat setiap kali Severus berpikir kalau ialah yang seharusnya paling pantas untuk Lily. Ialah pria yang benar-benar mencintai Lily dengan segenap jiwa raganya hingga saat ini. Akan tetapi, sayang sekali Lily tak pernah menyadari kalau Severus telah memilihnya sebagai cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Cinta adalah kutukan bagi Severus. Kutukan seumur hidup, mungkin. Karena ia tetap tak bisa membenci Lily sampai kapan pun.

"Karena itulah…" Hermione menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "…kupikir sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Untuk apa mempertahankan mahkotaku kalau orang yang kucintai tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama? Aku sudah tak ingin tahu lagi. Kupikir semuanya hanya tinggal omong kosong. Aku menyesal sudah melakukannya selama ini…"

"Artinya kau menyesal masih tetap perawan?" tanya Severus, keningnya berkerut.

Hermione terdiam. Pria di hadapannya ini sungguh pintar melemparkan pertanyaan menusuk dan langsung tepat ke sasaran. Sejujurnya Hermione benci untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Tapi, jawabannya adalah ya. Dia menyesal bersikeras untuk tetap perawan sampai malam pertamanya sebagai seorang istri. Hermione berpikir kalau hal ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Ron kembali ke pelukan Lavender lagi, karena gadis murahan itu bersedia ditiduri kapan pun, tidak seperti Hermione yang dianggapnya sok suci.

"Kau tahu, perawan atau tidak, itu adalah sebuah pilihan, Granger. Pilihan yang kau ambil untuk melakukan sebuah keputusan besar dengan pria yang benar-benar kau cintai. Pria yang kau anggap pantas untuk itu. Kau cerdas kalau kau memilih untuk melakukannya dengan pria yang tepat. Tapi pria yang meninggalkanmu karena pilihan cerdasmu ini adalah pria yang sungguh tolol."

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menyadari kalau Severus sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Langkah kaki pria itu nyaris tak terdengar. Gaya berjalannya anggun dan mantap. Langkah demi langkah yang mendekatkan Severus kepadanya membuat bulu kuduk Hermione meremang, seolah ada arus listrik bertegangan tinggi menguar dari dalam tubuh kokoh itu. Apa ini semacam daya pikat? batin Hermione. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal yang semacam ini. Takut, tegang dan penasaran bercampur jadi satu. Jantungnya pun mulai berdebar kencang.

"Kupikir, kau malah beruntung," gumam Severus lirih.

"Beruntung?" tanya Hermione, setengah menuntut penjelasan atas pernyataan ini.

Bibir tipis Severus tampak enggan merinci maksud perkataannya. Namun saat ia duduk di sebelah Hermione, tepatnya terpisah beberapa inci dari gadis itu di atas ranjang, mulutnya terbuka dengan agak terpaksa.

"Kau bisa bayangkan jika perselingkuhan itu baru terbongkar setelah kalian menikah. Lebih parah lagi kalau kalian sudah punya beberapa orang anak. Keputusan yang kau ambil akan seperti makan buah simalakama, memilih memaafkan seorang pengkhianat cinta atau kehilangan ayah anak-anakmu…"

"Selalu ada sisi positif dari sebuah tragedi," sindir Hermione halus, menatap wajah Severus yang pucat, seolah merepresentasikan pribadinya yang misterius dan dingin.

Di sisi lain, Severus bisa merasakan ekspresi penasaran di wajah Hermione yang tersaput make-up tipis. Adalah sebuah kesalahan besar kalau hanya membedaki wajah dan leher seperlunya di saat kau sedang sedih, pikir Severus. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tampak di seputaran mata dan pipi gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan matanya yang sayu dan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik ke bawah. Kapan kau terakhir kali tersenyum, Granger? batin Severus lagi.

"Selain itu, sebenarnya kau tidak terlalu banyak rugi. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah terus menatap ke depan dan jangan lagi menoleh ke belakang."

Ironis. Saran beracun, pikir Severus. Bagaimana bisa ia menyarankan hal semacam itu kalau ia sendiri tak bisa melakukannya? Hingga sekarang pun wajah cantik Lily masih terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Senyum manisnya, sorot matanya, rambut merahnya yang berkilau, dan lain-lain. Semua tak bisa dengan mudah untuk terkubur di dasar hati Severus. Meski ia tahu betul kalau kenangan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Untuk kali ini Severus merasa dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Sungguh di luar kebiasaannya.

"Sekarang ini aku sedang menatap ke depan," kata Hermione lirih. "Karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu. Ajari aku, kumohon…"

Sekali lagi Severus mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah hilang akal, pikirnya. Namun ia cepat menguasai diri dan kembali bersikap profesional. Ia bukan sedang membuka jasa konsultasi masalah percintaan, kan?

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula aku ini hanya seorang pria malang yang harus mengajari seorang gadis bau kencur teknik bermain cinta, benar?" ujar Severus sinis.

Kedua pipi Hermione diwarnai semburat merah jambu saat Severus menggeser posisi duduknya semakin merapat. Jantungnya yang tadinya sudah berdebar tak karuan kini rasanya seperti mau copot. Dalam busana yang masih menutup rapat tubuhnya begini Severus sudah bisa membuatnya panas dingin.

Dalam posisi yang begitu dekat begini, mata Severus yang tajam dan dalam seolah punya kait tak kasat mata, menyebabkan Hermione sulit untuk berhenti menatapnya. Bahkan hidung besar dan agak bengkok Severus kini justru terlihat sebagai salah satu daya tariknya. Begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang hanya berupa gurat datar tipis itu. Tampak sangat mengundang bibir siapa pun untuk mencicipinya.

Hermione agak terkesiap saat bibir itu mengecupnya lembut. Ciuman kedua yang dilancarkan Severus diawali dari sudut bibir Hermione dan perlahan-lahan bergerak mengulum keseluruhan bibir gadis itu. Untuk ciuman yang ketiga kalinya pun Hermione belum ingin membalasnya, ia masih dikuasai rasa terkejut. Namun untuk ciuman keempat, Hermione membuka mulutnya sedikit dan membiarkan lidah Severus bermain di dalamnya. Lidahnya bahkan menyambut lidah Severus yang kian merangsek di tengah ciuman mereka. Hermione pun mulai membalas ciuman Severus yang terasa semakin panas. Sedikit demi sedikit, gairahnya semakin terbakar. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir mereka saling melumat.

"Kau ingin tahu satu hal, Granger?" tanya Severus saat melepaskan pangutannya dari bibir Hermione yang basah, nafasnya memburu.

"Apa?" balas Hermione terengah-engah, nyaris kehabisan nafas. Ciuman Severus yang terakhir tadi dalam dan lama, mengajak lidah mereka saling membelit untuk beberapa saat.

"Gaun tidurmu. Kau salah mengaitkannya."

Namun, apapun itu, kini sudah tak banyak berguna lagi. Kaitan yang salah itu terlepas dalam sekali tarik dan membuat bagian atas tubuh Hermione terpampang bebas. Gadis itu belum sempat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat Severus kembali menciumnya. Sementara jemari Severus yang kokoh dan panjang menyusuri belahan dada dan kedua gundukan menggiurkan yang ada di sana.

Sentuhan Severus yang merayap dengan begitu halus dan lembut di sekitaran dada dan perut membuat tubuh Hermione gemetar. Meremas, mencubit, memilin, dan mengusap, dimainkan Severus dengan begitu piawai. Sementara tangan Severus yang satunya merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, sembari mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu yang kini terbuka seutuhnya.

Rangsangan-rangsangan yang diterima Hermione membuat kepalanya terasa ringan. Di saat yang bersamaan ia merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan datang dari arah selangkangannya. Sensasi aneh ini pula yang menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan satu demi satu kancing kemeja Severus. Semua itu ia lakukan sembari terus berkontak bibir dengan Severus.

"Oh astaga…" desah Hermione saat tangannya menyentuh dada Severus yang tegap. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata kagum. Rupanya di balik pakaian serba hitamnya, Severus menyembunyikan keindahan otot-ototnya. Pria itu punya bentuk tubuh yang menyerupai tubuh milik seorang binaragawan. Mengagumkan, sekaligus menggoda. Indah sekali.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka pria seumurku masih sempat membentuk otot tubuh," kata Severus, tersenyum kecut melihat Hermione terkagum-kagum dengan badannya.

"Tentu tidak," balas Hermione pendek, sebelum mendaratkan satu lagi ciuman di bibir tipis Severus.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut dan semakin lama semakin turun. Tubuh Hermione gemetar saat Severus mulai mencium dan menghisap beberapa titik di lehernya dan mencucup daun telinganya, mengirimkan sensasi gelitik menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu.

Sementara itu, kedua tangan Hermione berjuang melepaskan kemeja Severus yang masih tersangkut di lengan kokoh pria itu. Severus harus rela berhenti sejenak memeluk Hermione dan meloloskan satu persatu lengannya dari belitan kemejanya, sebelum kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hermione yang ramping.

Seolah menyadari kalau menuntaskan permainan panas ini akan melelahkan kalau dilakukan dalam posisi duduk, Severus pun membaringkan tubuh Hermione secara perlahan, tanpa melepaskan pelukan dan tanpa berhenti adu pangut. Begitu Hermione bisa berbaring dengan nyaman, daya jelajah Severus beralih di bagian tubuh yang ada di bawah pinggang gadis itu.

Dengan cekatan ia memplorotkan gaun tidur Hermione yang masih bertengger di daerah paha dan melemparkan benda itu entah kemana. Selanjutnya tangan kokohnya menelusuri kedua belah paha mulus Hermione dengan sapuan-sapuan yang membuat Hermione tak tahan lagi untuk mendesah, apalagi saat eksplorasi tangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi di bawah sana. Jemari Severus begitu terampil mengolah lahan yang belum pernah terjamah itu, seolah tahu bagian mana saja yang peka dan mampu membangkitkan gelora.

"Oh ya Tuhan!" pekik Hermione. Tubuhnya menggeliat liar, namun Severus masih menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sensasi yang datang bertubi-tubi ini begitu menyiksa sekaligus membuat Hermione kecanduan. Ia belum menginginkan bibir Severus berhenti merasakan baik bagian atas maupun bagian bawah tubuhnya. Setiap jengkal tubuh mulus Hermione seolah telah menjadi zona kekuasaan Severus, dan sebagaimana seorang raja yang berhak atas daerah jajahannya, penjelajahan Severus merambah ke bagian-bagian terintim Hermione dan bermain-main cukup lama di sana. Penjelajahan yang membuat tubuh keduanya saling terpatri, sama-sama tak ingin melepaskan diri untuk saat ini.

Detik demi detik yang mengalir seolah tak begitu terasa. Tahu-tahu saja Severus sudah melepaskan penutup aurat terakhirnya dan siap melesakkan senjata pamungkasnya. Hermione sadar kalau ia punya kesempatan terakhir untuk mempertahankan harta yang selama ini selalu dijaganya, maka inilah saatnya. Namun ia memilih untuk bungkam. Tidak. Ia tak mau berhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tragedi itu, ia merasa begitu bersemangat dan begitu hidup. Lagipula seperti yang dikatakan Severus tadi, ini adalah pilihan yang diambil sendiri oleh Hermione.

"Lakukan saja," bisik Hermione di sela-sela nafasnya yang makin memburu, saat menyadari Severus masih menunggu persetujuan darinya. Peluh sudah bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Severus, membuat tubuh keduanya berkilau. "Cepatlah. Aku sudah tidak tahan…"

Pertahanan yang dulunya selalu diagung-agungkan Hermione pun jebol. Seiring dengan hentakan-hentakan teratur berirama yang dilakukan oleh Severus, gadis itu merasakan gelombang kenikmatan datang dan mencoba menenggelamkannya. Ia pun mengerang, melenguh, mendesah, dan menggelepar dihajar sensasi puncak yang begitu dashyat. Titik paling sensitifnya terasa ngilu sekaligus rakus mendapat serangan gencar seperti ini. Gadis itu pun menjerit kuat-kuat demi melepaskan beban yang mengandolinya dan setelah semua berakhir, ia terkapar lega.

Tak lama kemudian Severus pun menyusul. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke pelukan Hermione. Ia menggeram dan menggelinjang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh menindih Hermione.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hermione, mencoba mengatur nafas dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan manis sekali lagi untuk sang penakluknya.

center *** /center

Keesokan harinya, Hermione terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa pegal dan ngilu pada organ vitalnya. Ia masih tanpa busana, terbaring telungkup tertutup selimut sampai sebatas leher. Di tengah kesadaran yang mulai menghampirinya, gadis itu teringat apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalaman suntuk hingga menjelang dini hari tadi. Entah sudah berapa kali Severus melayaninya, ia tak ingat. Yang jelas, inisiatif untuk mengulang ronde pertarungan panas mereka tak selalu datang darinya sebagai konsumen. Severus pun sempat meminta dua-tiga kali.

Sambil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang berat, Hermione meraba-raba sisi ranjang lainnya, dan merasakan sisi ranjang itu telah kosong. Severus sudah pergi. Hermione menyadari hal itu dengan sedikit ketidakrelaan di hatinya. Kenapa pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit? Meski sepertinya ada bekas kecupan hangat di dahi Hermione yang diberikan oleh seseorang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Dalam kesendiriannya kini, dada Hermione terasa sesak. Bulir-bulir airmata hangat kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Pagi ini, setelah apa yang ia alami semalam, secara resmi hidupnya hancur sepenuhnya. Ia telah kehilangan semua miliknya yang berharga, termasuk seluruh tabungannya yang semula dianggarkan untuk membiayai pernikahannya dengan Ron, tapi malah dihabiskan untuk menyewa kamar hotel berbintang lima dan seorang gigolo bertarif lima puluh galleon perjamnya.

Menatap ke depan dan tak lagi menoleh ke belakang, terngiang ucapan Severus semalam. Mungkin dia benar, batin Hermione. Kurasa aku sudah bisa memulai segalanya dari nol lagi, tak ada beban yang mengelayutiku lagi.

Maka gadis itu pun bangkit perlahan sambil menahan nyeri di selangkangannya, membereskan ranjang yang dihiasi bercak-bercak, mulai berpakaian dan berkemas. Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar, Hermione tersadar kalau kantung uangnya masih utuh. Apa Severus lupa meminta bayaran atau ia memang sengaja tidak mau dibayar? tanya Hermione dalam hati. Keheranan Hermione berlanjut saat mengetahui kalau tagihan kamarnya tadi telah dibayar oleh rekan sekamarnya semalam. Apa maksudnya ini?

center *** /center

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu, namun Severus masih belum bisa melupakan Hermione Granger. Bahkan saat ini pun, sambil menghangatkan diri di perapian dan menikmati coklat panas, beberapa kali ingatan Severus melayang ke sosok Hermione.

Apa yang istimewa dari gadis itu? pikir Severus gundah. Kesamaan nasib? Mungkin. Kami sama-sama gagal dalam percintaan. Sama-sama takut untuk memulai segalanya dari awal? Entahlah. Hanya saja, terkadang Severus merasa belum siap untuk melupakan Lily. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih berselang sejak ia putus kontak dengan Lily. Mungkin saja sekarang Lily malah sudah punya beberapa orang anak yang seumuran dengan Hermione, pikir Severus.

Hidup terus mengalir dan Severus terus saja terjebak dengan kenangan menyakitkan tentang seorang wanita yang bahkan mungkin sudah melupakannya. Ini terasa sangat menyedihkan. Well, Severus tak butuh seorang wanita lain untuk menggantikan Lily, karena sampai kapan pun Lily tak akan mungkin tergantikan. Ia hanya butuh seorang wanita yang bersedia melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan Lily untuknya, yaitu kesediaan untuk menemani Severus menjalani sisa hidupnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, untuk alasan yang tak jelas, pikiran Severus terus dibayangi Hermione. Bahkan wajah gadis itu pun terbayang di setiap Severus memejamkan matanya. Seolah Hermione adalah sebuah nama candu yang memabukkan, menyenangkan untuk menegaknya dan terasa hampa saat menjauhinya.

Karena itu Severus memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Toh persediaan uangnya masih cukup untuk menghidupinya selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Kini Severus mulai memikirkan pekerjaan lain yang tidak menuntutnya harus berhadapan dengan wanita dan daerah pribadi mereka. Ia sudah lelah menggeluti pekerjaan yang dianggapnya hanya sebagai sarana pelampiasan rasa kesepiannya tanpa kehadiran Lily.

Di tengah kesibukannya merenung, Severus mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Semoga bukan tawaran kerja atau penjual keliling yang menawarkan dagangan, batin Snape setengah menggerutu. Jujur saja ia enggan meninggalkan kehangatan ruang bacanya hanya demi menyambut tamu tak diundang. Namun gerutuan itu seketika terhenti saat Severus membuka pintu dan mengetahui siapa yang datang. Hermione Granger.

"Hai!" kata Hermione, senyumnya yang manis merekah dan kedua pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Sebagian rambut coklat tebalnya berkibar dimainkan angin nakal di sore hari. Dibalut busana tebal khas musim dingin begitu saja ia pun tetap terlihat menawan.

Severus menanggapi sapaan Hermione dengan memincingkan kedua matanya, tanpa berniat membalas senyuman gadis itu. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia susah payah menyamarkan antusiasmenya. Well, aktor piawai seperti Severus tentu mampu menampilkan ekspresi datar dan pura-pura tak begitu mengharapkan kehadiran siapa pun di depan pintu rumahnya.

Namun sambutan ini tidak membuat Hermione surut langkah. Matanya terlalu jelas menyorotkan sinar kerinduan begitu bertumbukan langsung dengan pemilik sepasang mata kelam di hadapannya, sosok pria yang mendadak susah ia temui semingguan ini, sampai ia nekat menyelidiki di mana alamat pria itu.

"A—aku… aku hanya ingin… menemuimu… Oh yeah, hanya ingin menemuimu," kata Hermione terbata. Sesaat kemudian ia menahan nafasnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak menyiapkan kalimat pembuka percakapan ini sebelumnya. Ia sedikit kesusahan menahan kegembiraan.

"Masuklah!" balas Severus pendek, masih berlagak tak terlalu peduli. i Masuklah dan aku ingin membagi banyak hal denganmu… /i

b El Extremo /b

i Thanks buat Natha Calista, Ambudaff, Oryn, n Kojap untuk 'dukungan moral'nya. Bagaimana pun, saya jadi bersemangat menulis FF ini karena support dari kalian semua. Jujur aja ini FF susah bikinnya. Sempet panas dingin, kebelet, ngakak gila, dan macem-macem deh gangguannya. Pokoknya, kudu dikomenin deh. Ga mau tauuuu…. XDDD /i


End file.
